


Aliada

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante los juegos, mientras Maysilee duerme, Haymitch se dedica a pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliada

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para laura_someils en el san_drabbletin. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

_-¡Por favor, Haymitch, sólo un dulce!_

_A Haymitch le gustaría que su hermano entendiera que es un lujo. Un lujo que no pueden permitirse. Pero es solo un niño. Un niño pegado a la vitrina de la tienda de dulces en la zona comerciante. Haymitch odia esa tienda. Le parece tan superficial que a veces se pregunta cómo puede vivir alguien de ello._

_-Por favor…–ruega su hermanito, mientras lo mira con aquellos grandes ojos ilusionados._

_Sabe que no debería gastar el dinero en ello. Pero al día siguiente es la Cosecha y nadie sabe lo que puede pasar después._

_Entra a la tienda, pero no deja a su hermano pedir. Él mismo elige un dulce sencillo, que el hombre le empaca con manos temblorosas. Haymitch nota que mira de reojo el reloj y luego hacia dentro de la tienda, donde sus hijas gemelas están hablando, sentadas en una grada._

_Una de las chicas mira hacia afuera y su mirada se encuentra con la de Haymitch. Puede ver que tiene miedo._

_Haymitch no suele pensar en que los jóvenes de la zona comerciante también van a la Cosecha._

 

  
En el cielo aparecen las imágenes de los muertos del día. Haymitch los mira y toma nota mental. Tendrá que decírselos a Maysilee cuando despierte, pues su aliada continúa durmiendo a su lado como si no sucediera nada. Cualquiera diría que se encuentra en el Distrito 12, dormitando entre las zonas verdes cerca de la zona comerciante después de un día de clases.  
  
A Haymitch le cuesta concebir que confíe tanto en él como para dormirse profundamente a su lado. Cruza por su mente que podría matarla allí mismo. Cruza por su mente que si los demás mueren y terminan siendo solo ellos dos, tendrá que hacerlo.  
  
Se pregunta si ella ha llegado a pensar en ello. Sospecha que Maysilee piensa en sobrevivir hora a hora, en retrasar la muerte todo lo posible. No en ganar los juegos realmente.  
  
“Es demasiado débil” había pensado de ella en el viaje en tren hacia Capitolio.  
  
“Es demasiado buena” piensa ahora, y sabe que hay una diferencia.  
  
Está de guardia, así que debería vigilar los alrededores. Todo está callado y una brisa suave agita el delicioso césped sobre el que descansan, agitando las mortíferas flores en un campo cercano.  
  
Es probablemente el lugar más bello en el que Maysilee o él han estado o podrían estar nunca, y a la vez, el más peligroso de todos.  
  
Sólo Maysilee es capaz de decir que al menos es un lugar bello para morir.  
  
Tiene un aire tranquilo y seguro la mayor parte del tiempo. Camina junto a él como si estuviera en control de la situación, como si supiera hacia dónde marchan. Pero él puede ver en sus ojos la duda, el terrible miedo agazapado que la carcome por dentro. Puede verlo, porque en el fondo él también lo tiene.  
  
Levanta la mirada hacia el cielo una vez más. Ahora que ha terminado la retransmisión puede ver las estrellas titilando sobre ellos. Es una noche demasiado tranquila. Los Vigilantes deberán hacer algo para animarla. Haymitch solo espera que ellos no sean los elegidos para la entretención de la noche.  
  
Probablemente no. Las parejas de aliados suelen preservarlas hasta que tengan que traicionarse. Da más emoción a los juegos.  
  
Mira de reojo a Maysilee, mientras se pregunta cómo lo hará. Una parte de sí se rebela ante la idea, es algo que no quiere hacer de ninguna forma. Pero sabe que no tiene opción.  
  
No puede pensar en ella como una aliada, no puede sentir su muerte como una pérdida.  
  
El problema es que no debería estarse planteando eso. Si lo hace, es porque ambas cosas ya están ocurriendo. Una aliada. Una pérdida.  
  
Son cosas que no puede permitirse.  
  
Un zumbido extraño lo saca de sus pensamientos. Está oscuro, pero sus ojos se han acostumbrado hace rato a la penumbra y el sonido lo guía.  
  
Está volando a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Maysilee.  
  
Reacciona por instinto y antes de pensar en que podría clavarse su aguijón, estalla entre ambas manos uno de esos venenosos insectos voladores que sobran por el lugar. Por suerte, no pasa nada.  
  
Nada excepto que la chica se despierta con un grito. Tiene que limpiarse las manos antes de tomarla por la cara y obligarla a mirarlo. Cuando sus ojos al fin se encuentran parece calmarse.  
  
-No es nada –le asegura él–. Sólo un muto insecto, pero ya no está.    
  
Maysilee asiente, pero su respiración es aún agitada. Él la suelta y vuelve a su posición de antes, recostado en un árbol, vigilando su alrededor, viendo de tanto en tanto al cielo. Necesita pensar y aclararse.  
  
Ella sin embargo, no se duerme de nuevo. La siente dar vuelta hasta quedar acostada boca arriba. No se gira para intentar adivinar lo que mira.  
  
Al rato se lo dice ella misma.  
  
-Es consolador ver las estrellas –comenta. Uno de sus tantos comentarios sin sentido.  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Encontrarás cómo salvarte en ellas? –Pregunta con ironía, aunque a ella eso no parece afectarla nunca.  
  
-Pienso que son las mismas que mis padres y mi hermana están viendo –replica ella, inmune a su comentario.  
  
Haymitch levanta la vista una vez más con cautela.  
  
-Tal vez ni siquiera son reales. Probablemente son solo parte de la arena. Después de todo, es una pantalla para proyectar a los muertos.  
  
Apenas lo dice sabe que no debió hacerlo. El triste silencio de Maysilee es más que elocuente.  
  
-Tienes razón –dice tras un momento–. A veces olvido que todo lo que tenemos es lo que está aquí dentro. Todo lo que tenemos hasta que esto termine.  
  
Ese es el tipo de pensamiento que Haymitch no tiene. Él piensa más allá. En su madre, su hermano y su chica. En una vida que lo espera en Distrito 12 y a la que le debe intentar salir de allí con vida.  
  
La mano de Maysilee en su brazo detiene el curso de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Visto así, sólo te tengo es a ti –dice con voz suave.  
  
Tiene que tragar grueso antes de mirarla a los ojos y encontrarse con que al parecer esa idea la hace sonreír.  
  
-Trata de dormir –le replica. Ella estrecha su brazo antes de girarse de costado y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.  
  
Haymitch decide que tendrá que separarse de ella en cuanto sea posible. Deberá hacerlo, antes de poner en duda lo que debe hacer si llegara el momento del enfrentamiento.  
  
Porque sabe, aunque no vaya a admitirlo, que Maysilee tiene razón.  
  
Podría ganar los juegos, podría en ese caso recuperar la vida que le han quitado al meterlo allí. Pero mientras no lo haga, todo lo que tiene es una mochila casi vacía, un cuchillo con el que matar a sus enemigos y una aliada.  
  
La única persona a quien tiene, es ella.  
  
Sería mejor no ser tan consciente de eso.


End file.
